The Vampire Hunter
by Miyozuki Friidomo
Summary: This takes a deeper look into the future of Kahn after the war. If I do any more fics about him, they'll more than likely be based on what happens in this one (I like to stay linear).


The Life of a Vampire Hunter  
----------------------------  
  
Kahn enjoyed the simple aspects of his job,  
or at least he preferred to think of it as his job.  
After the fall of Neclord, the young new leader of   
the Republic had offered him a place within it, as  
an official.  
  
"So, I really think you should consider it,  
Kahn. You'd be more than welcome here." concluded  
Teresa, who was handling the responsibility of  
enlisting aid for the new infant government.  
  
"Young lady, I'd like to ask you something."  
said Kahn, after a minute of quiet pondering.  
  
"Yes?" asked Teresa.  
  
"Could you trap the wind in a cage?"  
  
"Well I... suppose not. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kahn walked to a window within the small   
office. Rain fell tapping against the wall gently.  
Silent for a moment, Kahn rested one hand on the  
wet sill, water dripping onto his calloused hand.  
  
"I liken myself to the wind at times,   
young lady. To work in one place for so long, and  
so out of my environment is not something I would  
do for any cause."  
  
"But Neclord is dead, isn't he? Really  
dead? You don't have any more enemies to fight."  
  
Kahn grinned slightly, his cool eyes   
studying Teresa's face.  
  
"Neclord isn't the only vampire in our  
world. There are numerous others, some may even  
be more powerful than he was." Softly he rubbed  
the Resurrection Rune on his right hand. "I've  
had this rune for many years, more than I care  
to remember. Other than my blade, it's the only  
thing I've had to fight the undead with since I   
set out so long ago to destroy Neclord and all  
of his vile kind."  
  
"But what about Sierra? Isn't she a   
vampire?"  
  
"Indeed she is. But she and I have an  
understanding, that I will not discuss here.  
And in any case, I must decline your offer."  
  
"Kahn..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Teresa. I plan to   
leave for Tinto within five days. It'll take  
me about that long to get myself set up to   
resume my fight."  
  
Without another word, Kahn exited the  
office.  
  
***  
  
It was a rainy day, with menacing   
black clouds overhead, that Kahn set out.  
He had barely gone but a few miles from   
the castle, when he saw a young woman with  
pale skin and smiling eyes sitting on a rock  
beside the road.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to get here,  
Kahn." she said. She smiled, showing her   
pearly white fangs.  
  
"And why would you be waiting for me,  
Sierra?" Kahn asked, stopping next to the rock   
and looking up at her.  
  
"I wanted to know what your real reason  
for denying that job was."  
  
Kahn perked an eyebrow. "You heard me  
talking to Teresa?"  
  
Sierra looked fairly bored and   
disdained as she replied. "I was enjoying the  
rain on the roof. It's amazing what a young  
lady accidently hears when she goes to enjoy  
nature's beauty."  
  
Kahn chuckled and shook his head   
slightly. "You always did have a rather odd,  
but funny, perspective of things." he said,  
and began walking down the road again.  
  
With sleek strides, like a cat who  
wants something, Sierra follwed Kahn. Kahn  
pretended not to notice.  
  
***  
  
The sun set slowly, but surely,   
dipping under the large mountain ranges.  
Kahn began setting up his sleeping pallet,  
and a small fire nearby. Sierra watched,  
but put some distance between herself and   
the most bright area the fire lit.  
  
After eating a small meal, Kahn   
wrapped himself in the pallet, using his hat   
as a pillow. He looked over at Sierra, after  
a moment.  
  
"You don't plan on biting me in the   
middle of the night, do you?"  
  
Sierra giggled lightly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No, I won't. We have that little  
'understanding' remember?"  
  
"True. But how long do you plan on  
following me?"  
  
Sierra only shrugged.  
  
Kahn went silent, turning toward the  
fire and falling asleep.  
  
***  
  
When Kahn awoke, Sierra was sitting  
next to him, adding wood to the small fire  
Kahn had made the previous night.  
  
Kahn sat up, and quietly moved Sierra  
back, since she seemed slightly pained just   
from being so close to the fire.  
  
"You didn't have to keep the fire   
going all night, Sierra..."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to make sure  
you were warm."  
  
Kahn smiled a little. "Should we  
fight those vampires together?"  
  
Sierra shrugged, and mirrored the   
small smile, in her feminine manner. "I  
suppose. But no shooting good vampires.   
There are some that don't need to die."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Glad to be aboard, brother." she  
said, standing.  
  
"Pleased to have you along, sister.  
Maybe my rune has kept me alive so long  
for a reason, after all."  
  
Quietly, the two walked down the   
mountain trail leading to Tinto. Rain   
began to fall from the sky, as the two  
immortal siblings started their own quest. 


End file.
